Forever Yours
by mintytoothpick
Summary: One Shot: Sometimes you spend so much time hating a person you forget why...


I've hated James Potter for so long I don't even remember why I started to hate him in the first place. Maybe it was one of those things where the person just rubs you the wrong way. Whatever it was though its gone now. 

Every time I think of him lately it's not how much I hate him and all his habits, it more how cute he is when he grins at me in that cocky way. And that running his hand through his hair? Just a nervous habit. I make him nervous! Somehow that makes me smile and blush a deep red. 

My friends say I'm in love with him when I tell them this. I don't really believe them. They've been saying I love him for the past six years. Then again maybe I do, have. Maybe I've loved him all along. 

"Hello Lily flower." a voice said cheerfully behind me.

"Potter," I respond coolly. 

"So there's a Hogsmead trip coming up," He runs his fingers through his hair. 

His hair looks so soft. So soft and so very black... I want to run my fingers through it. I have to hold my hands together to keep myself from doing just that.

"Yes I know, we planned it together just yesterday, remember?" my voice was cold and harsh and surprised even me.

"Yes, ya of course. So, um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" there goes his hand through his hair again.

'Yes, of course I want to go with you, in fact why not just skip Hogsmead? Go straight to snogging in an empty classroom.' 

But I don't say that. Instead I make the stupid mistake of turning him down for the millionth time. "I don't think so Potter." again my voice is cold.

Why the hell did I just say that? I know I like him! What am I doing!

I see the heart break in his eyes. It's killing me.

"Fair enough," he turns around and starts to walk away.

'No! Come back!' I scream. In my head.

He doesn't come back. Probably because he doesn't hear me. He just keeps on walking.

Suddenly I know what I have to do and the funny thing is I'm not at all afraid to do it either.

"James?" I call out.

He turns around, "Ya?"

I walk up to where he is now standing, waiting to now what more I could want from him. I lean in and kiss him smack dab on the lips. 

Yes, I've kissed before but it was never like this. It was as if I'd been electrocuted. In a good way. If there is a good way to be electrocuted...

Slowly I wrap my arms around his neck and felt his arms circling my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. 

I pull my lips away slightly. 

"What was that?" he asked, clearly confused. Merlin, guys can be so daft. 

"I kissed you."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Cause I like you."

"Then why-"

"I can't wait two weeks for Hogsmead."

"Oh," a grin begins to form on his face. "What made you change your mind about me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

I smile softly up at him and suddenly I know that this is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. Don't ask how I know; I don't have a fucking clue. But I know.

I lean in and rest my head on his chest. It feels so right. I could stay here forever. I think I will...

Then I remember that the two of us are standing in the middle of the charms corridor. Anyone could walk by right now and see us. When they did they'd probably have a heart attack too cause the whole school knows, or thinks rather, that I wouldn't be caught dead with James Potter's arms around my waist. I pull away slowly from his embrace.

"What is it?"

"We're in the middle of the hall."

He looked up and around. "What do you know. We are." James looks back down at me. "Well I suppose we need to move."

I see an evil glint in his eyes. That's never good. "Where do you suggest we go then?" I ask suspiciously.

"Follow me." And he nearly pulls my arm out of the socket.

~

"James haven't we already passed this way, twice?"

"Here it is!"

I watch as a door appears.

He opens the door, "After you."

I walk in and it's the most gorgeous room I've ever seen. It looks like it's at the top of a tower which I know isn't possible. The walls and floor are made of stone and there is a balcony to the side. Curtains are blowing around due to the open windows and I feel like a princess in that room. A princess that has been locked away in the tower waiting for her prince to rescue her. 

I turn and there is James. Standing there grinning at me. He's my prince. I should have realized it at the beginning. And he doesn't know it but I'm pretty sure he just rescued me. 

"James," I breathed, "It's beautiful. But don't you think this means your getting laid or anything." I said sternly. 

He raised his hands, "I wasn't thinking anything like that!" 

"Uh huh," I said looking at him suspiciously, "Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

I smiled, "I believe you," I said softly encircling my arms around his neck.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't ever you know, want you to do anything like that."

"I know."

I do know and you know what else I know? I want to stay here in these arms forever... I want him to love me like this forever. I want us to get married and buy a house out in the country and have twelve kids. Maybe more. Cause I just realized I love him that much. 

Maybe it's true what they say; love makes you blind. Maybe I was so in love it made me too blind to see it... That's funny though cause I'm in love now and for the first time ever I'm seeing clearly...

Love's weird like that. 

I'm thinking too much though. All that matters now is I love James. He loves me. We're together and are going to live happily ever after. The end.

__

AN: About the twelve kids thing; I just finished watching 'Cheaper by the Dozen'. Which despite having Hilary Duff in it is pretty good. 


End file.
